Turtles
How to Make A Turtle Or any other animal. Just take out non-animal parts of another, similar monster. (That's what was done for A'tuin the Star Turtle.) Giant sea turtle Huge Animal 12d8+75(129 hp) Initiative:+0 Speed: 20 ft (4 squares), swim 30 ft AC: 27 (-2 size, +19 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 27 Base attack bonus/Grapple: +9/+25 Attack: Flipper +10* melee (2d6+4) Full Attack: 2 flippers +10* melee (2d6+4) Space/Reach: 15 ft/10 ft Special attacks:- Special qualities: Hold breath, low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +13, Ref +8, Will+5 Abilities: Str 27, Dex 10, Con 21, Int 1, Wis 13, Cha 4 Skills: Hide +25*, Swim+16 Feats; Improved Natural Armor (X2), Improved Toughness, Run, Toughness Environment: Warm Aquatic Organisation: Solitary CR: Anyone want to playtest it? I think about 6. Treasure: None Alingment: Always neutral Advancement: 13-24 HD (Huge); 25-36 HD (Gargantuan) Level adjustment:- COMBAT A giant sea turtle's natural weapons are treated as secondary. Hold Breath (Ex): A giant sea turtle can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to its Constitution score X6 (126 rounds, or about 12-1/2 minutes, for a normal giant sea turtle). Skills: A giant sea turtle has a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always take 10 on Swim checks, even if rushed or distracted. *A giant sea turtle gains a +8 racial bonus on Hide rolls in water. Normal sea turtle (green) I'll create a Medium sea turtle, halving HD each size. Here goes something! (P.S. Let me know if you think a green sea turtle would be some other size.) Green sea turtle Medium Animal Hit Dice: 3d8+6 (19 hp) Initiative:+2 Speed: 10 ft, swim 30 ft AC: 25 (+13 natural, +2 Dex), touch 12, flat-footed 23 Base Attack Bonus/Grapple: +2/+2 Attack: Slam -3* (1d4) Full Attack: Slam -3* (1d4) Space/Reach: 5 ft/ 5 ft Special attacks:- Special qualities: Hold Breath, low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort+4, Ref+5, Will+2 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 1, Wis 13, Cha 4 Skills: Hide +8*, Swim +8 Feats: Improved Natural Armor, Toughness Environment: Warm Aquatic Organization: Solitary, pair, or pod (3-6) CR: Anyone want to playtest it? I think about 2. Treasure: None Alingment: Always neutral Advancement: 4-6 HD (Medium); 7-11 HD (Large) Level adjustment: - COMBAT A sea turtle's natural weapons are treated as secondary. Hold Breath: (Ex) A sea turtle can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to its Constitution score X6 (78 rounds, or almost 8 minutes, for a normal sea turtle. Skills: A giant sea turtle has a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always take 10 on Swim checks, even if rushed or distracted. *A giant sea turtle gains a +8 racial bonus on Hide rolls in water. And, finally...the common turtle! Here it is! Turtle Tiny Animal HD: 1/2d8 (5 hp) Initiative:+4 Speed: 10 ft, swim 20 ft Armor Class: 30 (+4 size, +12 natural, +4 Dex) Base attack bonus/Grapple: +0/-12 Attack: Slam -9* (1d3-4) Full Attack: Slam -9* (1d3-4) Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft/0 ft Special attacks: - Special qualities: Hold breath, low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +2, Ref +6, Will +1 Abilities: Str 3, Dex 18, Con 11, Int 1, Wis 13, Cha 4 Skills: Hide+16*, Swim+4 Feat: Toughness Environment: Temperate or warm aquatic Organization: Swarm (10-100) CR: Anyone want to playtest it? I think about 1/3. Treasure: None Alingment: Always neutral Advancement: 1 HD (Tiny); 2 HD (Small) Level adjustment:- Category:Animal